


Lonely

by GemaArieRing



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaArieRing/pseuds/GemaArieRing
Summary: Dark Willow misses Tara and notices Dawn is maturing. Gets dark fast, but that's how it goes when I write. Check the warnings. Takes place around the episode Him
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 9





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Willow and regular Willow switch back and forth a bit, sorry for any confusion  
> Not quite done with this chapter, but should post more tomorrow most likely. I'll just add to this

Willow was sitting on her bed upstairs, contemplating what had just happened at the Bronze. Her and Xander had been checking out little Dawnie, while she was dancing, who was not so much little anymore. She was maturing nicely into a young woman, and it showed. Literally. Willow never would have thought of her that way, as she was always just Buffy's annoying kid sister. But this time was different. She didn't see her as Dawn until after she had thoughts about that body. Ever since Tara had died, Willow had been feeling especially lonely and now horny. And Dark Willow thoughts were creeping in. Her eyes went black and her face blank as she stood up off her bed and left her room. She walked across the hallway, stopped in front of Dawnie's bedroom door, and knocked.  
"Hey, Dawnie, hun. Are you okay in there? I know Buffy was hard on you. Do you wanna talk about it?" Dark Willow was good at using her good Willow voice, and she let down her guard so her eyes turned back to their regular color right before Dawn opened her door. She didn't open it all the way, so she stands with her face blocking her room from Willow's sight.  
"Why? So you can yell at me too?" There are tear streaks running down Dawn's face, and Willow feels protective over her. She grabs Dawn's hand that is on the doorframe with both of her hands and runs her thumb over it. Dawn looks down at their hands and keeps her gaze there.  
"No, Dawnie, of course not. I wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all. I think Buffy went out on patrol, so I figured I could keep you company, for a bit anyways."   
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Dawn opens her door the rest of the way, walks over to her bed, and plops down onto it, one leg curled up against her, the other hanging off the side of the bed. Willow closes the door gently behind her and locks it carefully and quietly for good measure. She leans up against it for a moment, then makes her way over to sit across from Dawn on the bed. Dawn is fidgeting with her hands and still looking down. Willow tilts Dawn's head up and gently wipes some of her tears away with her knuckles.   
"Listen, I know it feels like the end of the world right now, but it'll all be okay. Buffy is out there right now looking for the source of the spell. She'll fix this, I promise."  
"Willow, you'd never understand. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone! I'll never find true love again, and Buffy took that away from me!"  
"Yeah, well, sometimes our loved ones are taken from us, and there's nothing we can do but accept it and move on. You know I did," Willow trails off.   
Dawn locks eyes with Willow, and Willow feels a yearning pulling inside of her. She leans forward while her hand, still under Dawn's chin, pulls the young girl closer to Willow. Dawn is dazed and confused while she allows the motion. Her eyes go to Willow's lips right before they meet her own. They both close their eyes, and Willow presses her open mouth gently against Dawn's slightly open one. Willow sucks Dawn's top lip between hers and moves her hands to hold Dawn's neck and face. It only lasts a few seconds until Dawn realizes what is happening. She wraps her hands around Willow's wrists and removes them while she pulls back.   
"Uh, I uh, um, I'm not-" Dawn stutters while she shakes her head a bit.   
"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. I didn't mean to, I mean, um-" Willow squeezes her eyes closed, and when she reopens them, they are black. Her face grows a smug smile.  
"Uh, Willow? What's happening?" Dawn sounds panicked and tries to move away, but she is trapped between the headboard and Willow. Dark Willow notices and gets excited now.   
"Oh, poor little Dawnie, all trapped by evil Willow. What're you gonna do? Scream for Buffy? Well go ahead, I don't mind. In fact, I encourage it." Her smug smile grows even larger.  
"Willow, you're really scaring me. Please stop, whatever this is. Just, back up, and go back to your room. We can get Buffy to help you when she comes back. She'll fix everything, I promise," Dawn's voice is shaking now as she watches Dark Willow.   
Dark Willow tilts her head as she studies Dawn.   
"Hmm. Your naivety is adorable, and your fear? Intoxicating. Come closer to me," Dark Willow demands.   
"What?! N-no, I won't. You need to back up, Wil. I mean it. Please. You don't wanna do anything you'll regret," Dawn pleads.  
"Oh yeah? Something like this, you mean?" Dark Willow runs her hand up Dawn's calf, right under her jeans. Dawn flinches and her eyes water up.  
"Please…" Dawn whimpers helplessly. She knows she is no match for Dark Willow. She is at her mercy now.   
"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna play, have a little taste. It's not so bad. I'll make sure you enjoy it, too."  
Dawn shakes her head and her tears start to fall again.   
"No, you- you can't do this. Buffy will kill you if anything happens to me."  
"Yeah yeah, we get it. Now stop talking about Buffy, and come back to me. NOW." The look on Dark Willow's face is enough to get Dawn to listen to her. She is silently shedding tears as she scoots down the bed, a little bit closer to Dark Willow. Dark Willow commands her now.  
"I want you to sit on my lap, and wrap your legs around me."  
Dawn hesitates and studies Willow.   
"Dawn, don't make me use magic on you, because then I won't be keeping my promise of not hurting you. The next time you don't obey me, it WILL hurt."  
"Okay," Dawn mumbles as she listens to Willow's actions. She awkwardly gets on her knees, then wraps one leg at a time around Willow until she is situated on Willow's lap. Dawn tries not to look at Willow, but Willow pushes her face up so they are eye level.   
"Now, kiss me. And remember what I said."  
Dawn leans forward and mashes her lips against Willow's, a little bit forcefully. She pulls away again just after starting.   
"Dawnie, keep going. I didn't say you could stop. I'll be the judge of that. And use your hands, put them on my arms or shoulders or face," Dark Willow says angrily.   
Dark Willow waits for Dawn to move her hands to her forearms and lean back in to kiss her. This time, it goes on much longer. Dark Willow is amused by the fact that Dawn put her hands where she did. That gives her an excuse to keep her hands low as well. At first, she puts her hands on Dawn's hips. As the kiss deepens, Willow feels like making her squirm. She pushes her tongue into Dawn's mouth, and it makes her squeal. She tries to pull back too, but Dark Willow moves right with her so she knows she can't stop. Dark Willow starts to moan into Dawn's mouth, and Dawn whimpers. Out of fear or being turned on, Dark Willow can't be sure. And she wants to be. She pulls back so she can look at Dawn's face. Her lips are red and her eyes are lidded, but she still has fear in her eyes.  
Suddenly, Dark Willow turns back. She's disoriented as she shakes her head, as if clearing it.   
"Wil? You back?" Dawn watches her, but doesn't back off yet.   
"I- what… what's happening?"   
Dawn unwinds herself from Willow and quickly stands up.   
"Oh, um, it was nothing! We just, uh, we just kissed, but it was no big deal. But I'm gonna go take a walk I think, clear my head, yanno?" Dawn turns around and starts toward the door, but Dark Willow stops her. She follows Dawn to the door, then slams her into it and pins her from behind. Dawn whimpers in pain and terror. Dark Willow holds Dawn's wrists to the door and talks with her mouth against Dawn's ear.  
"You're not going anywhere. We're gonna finish what we started. Now get back on the bed, or I'll throw you down and take you on the floor. And that won't be the worst of it." Dark Willow lets go of Dawn and takes a step aside to let her walk back to where they were. Dawn sits on the edge of the bed and waits while she watches Dark Willow saunter over to her. Dark Willow is done playing nice. She grabs Dawn around her throat and slams her back into the bed as she straddles her. Dawn puts her hands on Willow's and tries to pull them off, but they don't move as Willow is using her magic strength now. Dawn is no match for her. Dark Willow removes her hands from Dawn's throat and grabs Dawn's hands this time. She pins them level with Dawn's head to the bed as she leans down and starts kissing Dawn's jawline, neck, and behind her ears. Dawn is squirming under her, but all that does is excite Dark Willow even more. Dark Willow moves her legs so she now has one between both of Dawn's. She pulls her knee up so it presses right against Dawn's center. She flattens her body so she is completely on top of Dawn now. Dawn is still trying to resist, but her body is weakening and giving in to the pleasure that Dark Willow is bestowing upon her.   
"Wil, please," she tries to plead, but it comes out breathless.   
"Mhm, please what? It sounds to me like you want me to keep going," Willow replies.   
"No, I- Ah!" Dawn is cut off by herself with a moan. Dark Willow just pushed her knee further down on Dawn's bundle of nerves, and Willow is sucking along her neck now.   
"I told you, I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna make you ecstatic," Willow whispers into Dawn's ear. Dawn clenches her legs around Dark Willow's knee in response. Dark Willow moves Dawn's hands so they are together above her, now just being held there by magic. Dark Willow wants to have full use of both of her hands. She moves down Dawn's body just enough so that she can reach her chest with her mouth. She kisses along Dawn's collarbone and then the dip between her breasts. Dawn's little tube top isn't much, so Willow rips it off the front of her and finds that Dawn is already braless. That makes her pause and smile up at Dawn.  
"Ooh, Dawnie, you really did like this guy! Going braless, that's a first for you. But I like it, easier access," Dark Willow says.   
Dawn arches her back in an effort to get out from under Dark Willow. Her hands refuse to move, and Willow has her trapped beneath her. She is powerless. Even though her body wants Willow to touch her, her brain is screaming at her to yell for help, but she knows it's no use. No one is home, and this time, Buffy really can't save her. It's almost as if Dark Willow can read her mind with what she says next.  
"Oh, too bad Buffy isn't here to save you. I could make her watch, or even join in, but I want you all to myself this time. After all, I want it to be special, being your first time and all," Dark Willow laughs cruelly at the pain on Dawn's face. But she knows it is more conflict than anything. She can see the pleasure in Dawn's eyes and she knows when she feels Dawnie, she will be wet. In fact, she wants to find out right now. She puts one palm on Dawn's breast and feels her mound. She takes her free hand down and undoes the button on Dawn's jeans, then slides the zipper down. She doesn't take her pants off yet though. She just needed enough room to put her hand inside. She slides her fingers down the waistband and to Dawn's core, right over her panties. They are soaked through. Dawn sucks air between her teeth.  
"See? You are enjoying yourself," Dark Willow smiles mischievously as she moves her fingers around just enough to cause Dawn to push into them, but then she removes them. She brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks them off.  
Dawn feels her stomach drop as she watches Dark Willow. She feels heat at her core and butterflies in her stomach. She wishes she could just pass out already and it would all be over. She's embarrassed by her body's betrayal.  
"Mhmm, Dawnie, you taste so good. I knew it would be good, but not like this."  
Dark Willow kisses Dawn again and shoves her tongue in her mouth while massaging Dawn's tongue with her own. Dawn can taste herself on Willow and tries to pull back as much as possible. Willow stops anyways so she can latch her mouth onto Dawn's nipple now. She sucks and moves her tongue around one while she plays with the other. Dawn closes her eyes and tries to stop fighting and just relax. It's nearly impossible with her brain still screaming at her to try to get out, but her body is quivering with pleasure now. Her breathing is getting harder to control and she is practically panting now. She's never felt like this before, and she feels her pants getting wet. Willow feels Dawn's precum on her knee that she had put back after she removed her fingers.   
"Jesus, Dawnie, you're killin' me," she says as she makes her way down Dawn's body. She leaves a trail of kisses from her breasts to her naval. She knows she probably doesn't have long to continue her teasing, so she quickly dips her tongue into Dawn's belly button. This causes Dawn to rise up and moan in response.   
Dark Willow moves down a bit lower, then shimmers Dawn's pants off of her, followed right after by her underwear. She stares at Dawn's perfect center for a moment, then breathes her scent of arousal in. She places her face just above it and breathes deeply, placing her hands on Dawn's ass. Dawn bucks up at the contact and Dark Willow sees her legs tighten. She spreads them apart so she can access her pussy. Dark Willow moves one arm so it is resting against Dawn's stomach and hip, but she angles her hand down. She starts running her thumb over Dawnie's clip, then buries her head between Dawn's legs. She starts eating her out, tasting her flowing juices already. She makes sure to shove her tongue inside of Dawn and licks up and down her vagina. Some of Dawn's precum slipped down her ass, so Willow laps that up as well. Dawn is shaking and thrusting and then calling Willow's name while on the brink of her orgasm.   
Willow pauses for a moment to tell Dawn, "You know you can put your hands on my head if you want to now," and Dawn's hands, still stuck together, shoot down to the back of Willow's head to hold her there and push her farther in.   
Dawn can feel Willow smile into her with this motion, but she doesn't care anymore. She feels so overcome with emotion as she yells, "Willow, oh my God! I'm gonna cum!" With that outburst, Willow feels Dawn's walls clench around her tongue as her cum shoots out, into Willow's mouth and on her chin. She feels Dawn still shaking and cumming, and she slows her pace as she cleans her up and drinks all of the juices that she can.   
"Mhmm Dawnie, see? I told you it wouldn't hurt. But I think it's my turn now." Dark Willow wipes her mouth on her shirt sleeve, then quickly removes her shirt and bra. She unwinds her magic from Dawn's hands, and they drop to her sides as she is still catching her breath.  
"Wil, I don't think I can- I mean, I don't know how-," Dawn starts, but Willow interrupts her by putting her finger over Dawn's mouth.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'll walk you through it."


End file.
